The technique of gate driver on array (GOA) refers to integration of a gate driving circuit on an array substrate of a display panel. The GOA circuit comprises GOA units connected in cascades, which are corresponding to different gate lines respectively. Driving signals of the GOA units are used to drive the GOA units to gate and/or scan corresponding gate lines.
Under the influence of factors such as panel load and so on, there is often a certain phase delay when the driving signals of the GOA units are transmitted to the GOA units. An increase of offset current of the driving signals of the GOA units would reduce the phase delay. Therefore, the phase delay could be controlled below a threshold by adjusting the amplitude of the offset current.
After experiment and study, the inventors find that when gate lines close to a source driving circuit are scanned, due to relatively short phase delay, it only needs a relatively small offset current to ensure the normal display of the display panel. It may result in power consumption waste if the offset current is set uniformly according to a maximum phase delay.